1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device adapted to realize (or implement) a higher aperture ratio and to be driven at a lower voltage, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related art
It is the trend that liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are being used in a wider range of application fields because of their features, such as their light weight, slimness, a low driving voltage, and so on. This trend is evidently confirmed in the ways in which the LCD devices have been applied to office automation equipment, audio equipment, video equipment, and so on.
The LCD devices adopt a light transmittance characteristic of liquid crystal varying along an applied voltage and convert electric signals into visual information, thereby displaying an image (or a picture). The liquid crystal should be of a material which is in a medium state between the liquid and the crystal. To this end, the LCD devices each include two substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. Such LCD devices are lighter and thinner and are driven at a lower voltage in comparison with other display devices that have the same screen size.
Typical LCD devices, the devices of thin film transistor type, have a problem in a narrow viewing angle. To solve this problem, LCD devices of multi-domain structure, optically compensated birefringence (OCB) mode, in-plane switching (IPS) mode, and so on, have been proposed. The LCD device of multi-domain structure is complicated in processes of forming multi domains and is limited in the improvement of viewing angle. Also, the LCD device of OCB mode has electro-optical performances which are superior in the characteristics of viewing angle and response speed, but has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to stably control and maintain the liquid crystal by means of a bias voltage. Furthermore, the IPS mode LCD device has advantages in that a large screen and a large viewing angle can be implemented, but has a disadvantage in that its aperture ratio is low.
Since the LCD devices of related art have disadvantages in the narrow viewing angle and/or lower aperture ratio, it becomes necessary to address these matters. Moreover, as the display device becomes gradually larger in size, it is also necessary to find a way to prevent the power consumption from increasing along with the size of LCD device.